Kanon Ichinose
Kanon Ichinose (一ノ瀬カノン) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and is the center. Appearance Kanon is the smallest of Miracle2. As Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in two pigtails and her image color is pink. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has pink highlights along with pink hair ties and a pink headset. Her skirt has two layers with pink frills underneath and silver frills over top. Above her skirt is a thicker pink outer layer with a music stave. Her knee high socks have pink piano keys on the sides and wears fingerless gloves. On her shoulders are round shoulder pads. Her shoes are white with pink outlines. Personality Kanon is an energetic elementary school student who is happy to do anything even if she doesn't full understand. She makes friends very easily which is seen when she joins her new school. Relationships Mai Kanzaki - She loves Mai's song "Heart no Jewel". Since Mai is also the oldest and the leader she holds great respect for her and was extremely happy when she could call Mai by her first name. Ryou Kurihara - He is one of the most popular boys in her class and they soon become very close. Etymology Kanon (カノン) has no particular meaning but generally means "Sound of Flowers" when the kanji "花音" is used. Ichinose (一ノ瀬) uses the kanji 一 (ichi; one), ノ (no; - katakana-) and 瀬 (se; rapids) meaning "One rapid". Kanon Ichinose means "One Rapid Sound of Flowers". Kanon goes to the auditions as number 51 and meets Alice who is really nervous. After happily eating chocolate, she offers some to Alice. Alice's mother asks if she's not nervous but Kanon replies "It's a miracle I've gotten this far, I'm really happy." and then proceeds to introducing herself. They both find out that their favorite song is "Heart no Jewel" by Mai Kanzaki. As she enters the audition room, she stands shocked before jumping into the middle of the room enthusiastically. When she starts to sing and dance, the people in the room being to shuffle around and become fascinated by her. They start dancing and even the Rhythmsin the mirror are enjoying her performance and Poppin's sound jewel starts to glow. All the girls stand in front of the judges and Kanon is announced to have one the auditions. She pinches herself thinking it's a dream but gets interrupted when Alice's angry mother appears. Kanon follows them down the stairs but the mother looks up at her with purple eyes. She hears a voice and decides to follow it, and enters a brightly colored room. The mirror shines brightly and the sound jewel pops out. Poppin asks Kanon if she wants to help Alice and she says yes, she's then given a Miracle Pod and is told to put it to the mirror. Instantly Poppin is transferred into the Pod. Poppin introduces herself and tells her she'll always be with her and Kanon gladly accepts it. She then hears someone say "Kanon, would you like to fight with me?" and she turns around to see Mai and her manager. Before she fully understands whats happening, she gladly agrees. After finding Alice and her mother, she sees that the mother has been taken over as what Mai explains to be a negative aura. Kanon barges into the room yelling "Stop!" and realises that Alice had been taken over by the negative jewel as well. After being told to transform, Kanon still can't fully understand what Mai was explaining but happily copies her every move. Even after they remove the negative aura from Alice and her mother, Kanon still doesn't know what she's doing when she copies Mai again when she says "An encore is denied" and Kanon says "is denied". Mai explains to Kanon that harmony is returned when people love or cheer for each other again and that's when the Miracle Pod becomes charged. The manager then proceeds to explain to her that the Miracle Tunes missions is to return all the sound jewels. She tells Kanon that Mai had been doing it all by herself until then. Mai tells Kanon that she would like to sing and fight with her. Kanon asks her if she's sure and Mai says of course and happily shakes her hand. When Kanon skips home with big smiles she first encounters Fuka who is walking in the opposite direction. After passing the auditions, Kanon moved to a dormitory with the other members and attends Angie Private Academy and is in 6th grade elementary school. "Call Me, Kanon!" コールミー、カノン！ Transformation When transforming, Kanon holds the Miracle Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the sound jewel from within her pendant and places it onto the Miracle Pod whilst shouting 'Jewel Set'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Poppin, appears onto the screen to reveal a piano which she then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying "Live Start". In a pink sparkly whirl she appears in white attire while pretending to rub her hair with her hands creating a flower pose. She begins to dance with Poppin flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Kanon' her dress is revealed. She then spins around with headphones appearing and highlights in her hair with a stave design on her eyes. As she continues to dance pink sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Her Miracle Pod is then placed inside it's case at the side of her outfit. In her hand, the Miracle Tact appears and she finishes with her pose. Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their sound jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the sound jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores sound jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. # She is the youngest member. # In the European version, her name is changed to Julie. # In the Korean dub, her name is changed to "Canon" or "Kaenon" (캐논) Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes